


the very first time (we made love)

by welpparnasse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpparnasse/pseuds/welpparnasse
Summary: Такаши Широгане и Первый Раз.- Если бы не ты, - Кит поднимает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза, ночной ветер пустыни треплет его волосы, у Широ пересыхает во рту, - меня бы здесь не было. Земли бы не было. Праздник, конечно, запоздал, но – добро пожаловать домой.





	the very first time (we made love)

Здесь это делали все. Вообще все влюбленные парочки. 

Он сам десятки раз намекал, что тоже занимался здесь этим. Ну, знаешь, Адам. Горячим, разнузданным, громким сексом – настолько классным и громким, что однажды нас даже застукал Иверсон. Что значит «пиздишь?»?! Конечно, об этом не говорит весь гарнизон, потому что у нас с ним соглашение. Когда Иверсон услышал и запалил нас с моим парнем, думаешь, чем он занимался? Тем самым, прямо за углом, и никогда не поверишь с кем, я тебе скажу, но если трепанешь кому, умрешь не только в симуляторе, понял? Готов? С генералом Холтой! В классе она орет, зато в постели молчит как мышь, и поверь мне, когда они с Иверсоном поверили, что мы ушли, я видел такое – 

\- Ты дрожишь, - шепчет Адам ему в шею. Его губы мягкие, но чуть шершавые, щекочут и царапают, потому что он все время кусает их, вечно облизывает, Широ лучше всех знает, как именно и как часто, ведь они провели в библиотеке недели, пока Широ как бы вписывал в свою диссертацию теорию Кеплера-Холта, а на самом деле из-за экрана ноутбука подсматривал, как эту самую теорию изучает Адам. 

А потом Широ набрался смелости и пригласил его не в библиотеку, и теперь они лежат на стандартном кадетском пледе из комнаты Адама, плед безбожно колется, Адам обнимает его, Широ почти уверен, что неплохо выглядит без футболки, над ними – все звезды Вселенной, вокруг – ледяной воздух ночной пустыни, тихий гул вентиляторов, и губы Адама щекочут его шею, но если их поцеловать, щекотно не будет. Будет мягко, тепло, и влажно, и странно, но странно не плохо, а так, как будто первый раз вдыхаешь воздух другой планеты и замираешь в ужасе, но вдруг не умираешь, а воздух оказывается даже лучше, чем на Земле.

\- Дрожишь, - повторяет Адам, пока его рука скользит по боку Широ вниз, поднимая мурашки. Крупная ладонь, мозолистые подушечки пальцев, приятно так, что член Широ почти выпрыгивает из серых форменных трусов (слишком тонких, не раз и не два застиранных по ночам в общей душевой; смывать воспоминания об Адаме одной рукой – туда-сюда, потереть, сжать, еще потереть – и вспоминать о недавних воспоминаниях об Адаме, как кстати, что душ рядом, как кстати, что Адам живет в другом блоке, и как, кстати, его пригласить?). – Как девственник.

\- Ты же трогаешь в первый раз, - парирует Широ, стараясь не измениться в лице, и Адам смеется, почти хихикает. Он не дрожит – он знает, что делает, выглядит даже увереннее, чем в симуляторе, конечно, здесь-то ему везет чаще. Его рука скользит вниз, оттягивает резинку трусов, а его очки съезжают на кончик носа. Он тяжело дышит, старается выглядеть невозмутимым, но не может, хватает воздух ртом на вдохах, выдыхает теплом, щекочет им сосок Широ, прежде чем лизнуть, гладит живот, проникает под кожу. Широ вдруг наконец понимает, почему все занимаются этим здесь: пять лет в пустыне, пять лет душных палящих дней и зверски холодных ночей, и вот он, весь секрет: когда ты здесь с кем-то тем самым, холода просто не существует. Есть только вы, и рука Адама, и горячая кожа Адама под твоими собственными ладонями. Любовь – это тепло. Любовь – это когда не чувствуешь холода. 

Размышлениями про любовь Широ, конечно, с Адамом не делится: слишком рано. Вместо этого он слишком быстро кончает ему в руку, слишком громко стонет, пока Адам ладонью растирает его сперму по слишком чувствительной головке, плачет от болезненного жара, когда Адам берет опадающую, ноющую от стимуляции головку в рот и вылизывает щелочку, и звезды двоятся, троятся, множатся перед глазами, ему хорошо и плохо, жарко и холодно, звезды смотрят на него, пока он пытается вытереть слезы о плед прежде, чем Адам его поцелует. Адам кончает в поцелуй – Широ даже не успевает его потрогать; Адам кончает, пачкая плед, бедро Широ и его лобковые волосы, Широ стаскивает с него бесполезные очки, кусает его нижнюю губу и объявляет свой первый раз удачным, хоть он ничего и не сделал. Все его тело поет вместе с космосом, рассыпается на звезды и галактики и собирается обратно в маленькую вселенную, прямо под его сердцем.

Они лежат в обнимку. Сердце Адама громко, заполошно колотится в его грудь, их кожа липнет друг к другу, склеивая их, спаивая в зверя с двумя спинами, плед все еще колется, ночная пустыня снова холодная, как Луна, и Адам берет его за руку – переплетает пальцы – и целует, то и дело вздрагивая, отрываясь, чтобы глотнуть воздух. Широ летал на Луну, летал на Фобос и на Минерву, сажал шаттл на неизвестную землю под внезапным метеоритным дождем, и он на все свои деньги готов поспорить: никогда еще он не нервничал сильнее, чем сейчас. Вот что может произойти, если угол посадки был рассчитан неправильно? Господи, у Широ же есть глаза и лучшая скорость реакции в гарнизоне за все время существования космической программы. Что, если они влелят в метеоритный пояс не по расчtтному курсу? Да никто даже не заметит, пока Широ за штурвалом. Что, если Адаму не понравилось? Что, если он вообще с самого начала не планировал ничего серьезного? 

Широ, конечно, умрет. 

Но сначала поцелует Адама – как самый молодой пилот, слетавший на Луну, как первый человек, ступивший на Минерву, как тот, у кого уже триста сорок два раза был секс, и сто из них – именно здесь. 

Спустя триста девяносто два дня Широ признается Адаму, что тот раз был его первым, а Адам скажет, что догадался. Они будут целоваться под звездами, забыв даже укрыться пледом, потому что лучше всего согревает любовь, и, громко попытавшись заняться сексом, спугнут первогодок за углом вентиляционной трубы, и эта история разлетится по всему гарнизону. 

А спустя семьсот двадцать девять дней, прямо перед двухлетней годовщиной, после рутинного медосмотра Широ позовут в отдельный кабинет и скажут: никто ведь не знал, нулевая гравитация, лимиты человеческого тела, мышечная атрофия, пористая костная структура, благодарим вас за службу, капитан, ваше состояние, конечно, ничего не изменит. В ближайшие семь лет. А потом – 

* 

\- Мне говорили, что здесь лучшее место в гарнизоне, - Кит улыбается, смотрит в сторону, неловко трет ладонью шею. – Ну. Чтобы смотреть на звезды. 

Кит не говорит «для свиданий» - хотя никто в гарнизоне никогда не приходил сюда просто смотреть на звезды. «Лучшее место, чтобы перепало» - уже больше похоже на правду. При Широ его как только не называли: «мыс трахнаверел», «трахонур», «сегодня после заката на траходроме состоится запуск сверхмассовой ракеты, если вы понимаете, о чем я», «взлетная», «взлетно-посадочная», «сегодня кое-кто высадится на мою луну, если вы понимаете, о чем я», «галактическая секс-площадь, 12», «выручай-крыша», «трахстория», «бест трахверстент», «трахимпериал», «трахниленд», любимое Адамом «звезда секса», еще тридцать вариантов, которые сразу не вспомнишь, и, конечно, тот самый, придуманный самим Широ в минуту девственного отчаяния: «Кончатка». 

После их третьего раза с Адамом ему пришлось объяснять про Камчатку, про игру слов, почему ему показалось, что это смешно, пришлось напомнить, что прямо сейчас в гарнизоне учатся минимум пятьдесят три кадета, которым ничего объяснять не пришлось, и лично на Адаме продемонстрировать, почему название подходит. 

Кит не произносит ни одно из этих названий. Он даже не говорит «для свиданий» - хотя это оно и есть. Свидание. 

Кит приготовил пледы, и фонари с электрическими свечами, и тарелку с межгалактическими закусками, и смотрит так, как будто действительно пригласил просто посмотреть на звезды. Как будто он не ждет ничего – все прекрасно и так; и одновременно – как будто будет ждать Широ вечно. 

Кит смотрит так, как будто до сих пор не знает, до сих пор не понял – 

\- Если бы не ты, - Кит поднимает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза, ночной ветер пустыни треплет его волосы, у Широ пересыхает во рту, - меня бы здесь не было. Земли бы не было. Праздник, конечно, запоздал, но – добро пожаловать домой.

На них смотрит полная луна, над ними млечный путь и миллиарды звезд – гораздо больше, чем можно было увидеть во времена Кончатки, ведь тогда огни были и под ними. Если посмотреть вниз сейчас, увидишь не сигнальные огни, не живые окна, где люди пытаются решить проблему вечного двигателя или просто не могут уснуть. Внизу мертвые, глухие руины, на мили вокруг. Командный центр разрушен; ангары, раскуроченные взрывом, тянутся к небу немыми осколками прошлого, которое никто не успел убрать. Гарнизон был целым городом, во время осады Галра так вообще практически микрогосударством – а выжило только общежитие, тот самый траходром, та самая Кончатка. В трех милях к западу раскинулся межгалактический лагерь: там, где упал черный лев, возвели мемориал, вокруг него скоро разросся рынок, за ним – палаточный городок, а за ним – целый новый город, в котором Широ не был до сих пор. Там, где упал черный лев, для него до сих пор нет ничего, кроме воспоминаний: Черный, раскрывший пасть только тогда, когда глаза Широ уже жгло, когда от отчаянных ударов на левой руке содралась кожа, когда по черному металлу размазалась кровь, когда Широ охрип, пытаясь дозваться Черного паладина; обмякшее тело Кита в его руках; влажный лоб Кита под его ладонью, и горячее дыхание Кита на его шее, спутанные жесткие волосы, бьющаяся жилка на шее – 

Кит жив, напоминает себе Широ. Кит – вот он, здоровый, живой, полный сил, устроился на пледе, скрестив ноги, он улыбается, смотрит на Широ теплее, чем даже на звезды –  
И казалось бы: вот он, момент! Поцелуй его, идиот! 

А Широ – на минуточку, один из лидеров Вольтрона, Чемпион, капитан Атласа и самый молодой пилот, когда-либо высаживавшийся на Луну, - Широ встречает взгляд Кита и – вместо того, чтобы поцеловать, он нервничает. Кажется, еще и краснеет.

У него даже оправданий нет. Он был на всех концах вселенной, он триста тридцать семь раз был готов умереть, он успел написать пятьдесят духовных завещаний в дополнение к одному единственному земному, он и в самом деле умер, наконец, и Кит вернул его к жизни – и быть живым классно, все просто супер, вот только – 

Кит – вот он, прямо перед ним. Лидер Вольтрона, Черный паладин, защитник Вселенной, почетный Клинок Марморы, мальчик, который боялся мечтать о звездах, мужчина, который ничего не боится. Широ знал его, когда у Кита не было ничего, кроме злого огня в глазах и призрачной возможности стать лучшим пилотом, которого Земля когда-либо видела; на его глазах Кит из маленького звездного семечка расцвел ослепительно яркой сверхновой, влюбил в себя Черного, очаровал все известные миры, и почему-то все равно выбрал Широ. 

И Кит заслуживает самого лучшего первого раза во вселенной. Первого раза, который начинается за несколько месяцев, с волшебного первого поцелуя в лучах заката, с первым глотком земного воздуха; первого раза, к которому вели недели поцелуев в укромных углах, фейерверки на победном галактическом фестивале, шесть лет пропущенных премьер за две недели, и все на последнем ряду. Кит заслуживает всей бескрайней, бесконечной любви, которую сердце Широ каким-то чудом умудряется вместить, не лопнув, – Кит должен чувствовать ее, должен купаться в ней, должен быть весь полон этой любовью, а вместо этого они на Кончатке, вокруг них руины, над ними – маленькая полная луна и огромная Балмора, Млечный Путь и звезды, которые не пересчитать, а Кит смотрит так нежно, так умиротворенно, как будто надежда – самое бессмысленное изобретение человечества, бессмысленное настолько, что он решил вообще перестать его знать. Из словаря вычеркнул.

Широ так сильно хочет поцеловать его, что губы щекочет от одной мысли. 

\- Кит, - зовет он. Кит прерывается на полуслове – «Космо только вчера пр-…»; разворачивается к нему всем телом, так резко, что бьется коленом о ногу Широ. 

Такаши Широгане, ты уже десять лет как не девственник, напоминает он себе, ты дрался с Зарконом, Широ, ты уже умирал, и это было вообще не так страшно, как казалось. Ты капитан Атласа, Широ. Еб твою мать, Такаши, ну ты и ссыкло, боже, да хотя бы за руку его возьми. 

Кит краснеет. Его пальцы в ладони Широ – очень жесткие, сведенные напряжением, чуть влажные на подушечках, обветренные на костяшках под его большим пальцем. Кит краснеет – но смотрит прямо в глаза, и когда Широ улыбается и сжимает ладонь сильнее, он чувствует, как дрожат пальцы Кита, видит, как тот решительно сжимает челюсть, как выпрямляет плечи, держит позвоночник прямо, как на построении, как давит в себе наивную нервную дрожь, как облизывает и без того влажные губы. 

\- Если бы не ты, - говорит Широ, и все вдруг становится так просто: ладонь Кита в его ладони, звезды над ними, мягкие пледы и десятки подушек, явно собранных Китом со всего общежития; Кит заслуживает самого лучшего, он мог бы выбрать что угодно во вселенной, и он сейчас здесь. На Кончатке, в окружении потертых подушек, под звездами. И он пригласил первым – пока Широ искал идеальный момент, Кит, как обычно, решил просто его создать. Он дрожит – нервничает: наверное, думает, что это Широ достоин самого лучшего, свидания длиной в целый день, поцелуев на закате, фейерверков в небесах, хочет, чтобы весь мир вокруг пел о том, что он любит, что его любят, что они влюблены, потому что его самого недостаточно. 

\- Если бы не ты, - повторяет Широ, надеясь, что его голос тоже тает от нежности, – меня бы не было. Кит, я – 

\- Не надо, - протестует Кит, но не пытается отнять руку, неловко моргает, и Широ на целых три секунды забывает, что хотел сказать – такие длинные у Кита ресницы. За право очертить тенями его лицо бьются теплые земные фонарики и неземная Балмора, и – да мать твою, Широ, возьми себя в руки. 

Широ сглатывает – горло пересохло нещадно – и продолжает: 

\- Я был здесь на свиданиях триста тридцать семь раз и никогда еще так не нервничал. 

Кит вздрагивает и закусывает губу. Его пальцы сжимаются – вы держитесь за руки, он любит тебя, давай, Широ, ты сможешь! Только бы Кит не заметил, какая влажная у него ладонь. Надо было другую руку использовать, но он все никак не привыкнет. 

«Ты спас меня. Ты – каждый удар моего сердца в безвременье, каждое любимое воспоминание, ты – свет на темной стороне вселенной, мое прошлое и мое будущее, моя вселенная, моя причина вернуться, мой звездный свет, моя светлая материя, не будь тебя – не было бы меня, я растворился бы в Черном, стал его частью и был бы доволен, ведь это лучшая из возможных смертей, но ты, любовь моя, моя память, мои мечты, моя жизнь, мой невозможный, невероятный, все, о чем я даже мечтать не мечтал» - имеет в виду Широ, когда говорит:

\- Если бы мы пошли на фестиваль, я бы выиграл для тебя плюшевого Космо. 

«Я хочу поцеловать тебя», - имеет в виду Широ. 

И целует. 

И Кит открывается ему навстречу – и все становится еще проще, примитивно, и невозможно, и проще некуда. Влажный рот Кита, горячий язык, его заострившиеся клыки, внезапные жгущие царапины на нижней губе, судорожный выдох в губы, Кит седлает его колени, перевернув по пути тарелку с галактической едой, какой-то мягкий маринованный овощ влажно хлюпает прямо под пяткой Широ, вязкие внутренности прилипают к подошве, но Кит гладит его шею, царапает, потеряв самоконтроль в жадном возбуждении, его сердце бьется у груди Широ, не в такт с его сердцем, но в том же диком ритме – 

Пледы сегодня явно не только овощ испачкает, думает Широ, и совершает недопустимое: громко фыркает в мягкие, влажные губы Кита, в едва прервавшийся и почти начавшийся поцелуй. 

Кит кусает его за нижнюю губу. И тут же целует, улыбается, мягко зализывает царапину от клыка. Как будто не у него тут первый раз, как будто он – 

\- Хорошо смеется тот.., - Кит прячет дрожь за жадной кривой ухмылкой, нервно сглатывает на выдохе, спотыкается о собственное дыхание, и Широ не был бы собой, если бы упустил возможность:

\- ..кто кончает последним.

Кит кусает _больно_. И фыркает. И вот они уже оба смеются, сталкиваясь зубами, носами, пытаясь поцеловаться нормально и сбивая друг друга с курса безудержным глупым хихиканьем. 

\- Эй, - шепчет Широ, когда Кит почти успокаивается, почти касается его губ своими, искусанными от смеха, припухшими, алыми, возмутительно совершенными, - Кит, - и Кит вздрагивает под его ладонью на голой, чуть влажной коже, он не заметил, когда задралась футболка, Широ мягко гладит выступающие позвонки, спускается ниже, оттягивает кожаный ремень. Кит смотрит потемневшими глазами, сузившимися в галрийские щелки зрачками – у Широ аж во рту пересыхает, столько в его глазах жажды, столько беззащитной юности. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Широ, хотя вообще-то хотел подразнить, и вот он. Вот он, идеальный момент. Ни отнять, ни прибавить, только поцеловать.

Они целуются, и целуются, и целуются, прижавшись друг к другу. Сначала Кит падает на него сверху, трется всем телом, потом Широ переворачивает их, запустив ладонь Киту в волосы, получает в ответ громкий сдавленный стон и уже не может остановиться. У Широ отчаянный, как минимум трехлетний стояк, у Кита, судя по тому, как жадно он трется о Широ, как громко стонет, хотя и пытается быть потише, - все еще хуже. А они целуются – и Широ даже объяснить это не может, даже названия подобрать. Такое у него в первый раз: тягучее, застывшее, растянувшееся на тысячи секунд томительное желание, от которого не хочется ни кончить как можно скорее, ни избавиться немедленно; которое заполняет все его тело, как вода, как воздух, как солнечный свет, заполняет каждую клеточку, пока не становится невозможно дышать, и никак не переливается через край.  
Есть обнаженная кожа Кита под его ладонями, под задранной смятой футболкой, есть губы Кита на его шее – и снова на его губах. Есть твердый член Кита, упирающийся в его ногу, горячий даже через брюки, а потом – есть его собственный стояк, который трется о член Кита, и даже через двойной слой ткани это слишком, слишком, слишком. У Кита на пояснице, на ягодицах – такая нежная, такая мягкая кожа. И на шее, под губами Широ – невозможно нежная. 

А подушечки пальцев вот грубые, ладони твердые, мозолистые – когда Кит гладит его живот, когда осторожно трогает большим пальцем сосок, Широ не может сдержать дрожь. Кит чувствует, улыбается, на один короткий выдох оторвавшись от губ Широ; Широ целует эту нежную улыбку, целует приподнявшийся уголок губ, и в ответ дрожит уже Кит. Он не смущается ладони Широ у себя между ног, не смущается, когда Широ мягко кусает его соски, но от простой нежности вдруг теряет всю уверенность, краснеет до ушей, отводит глаза и пытается спрятать лицо у Широ на шее. Таких, как Кит, не бывает. А вот он, здесь. С ним. 

Кит стаскивает с него футболку – внезапно, резко, как будто злится на себя за смущение. Его ладони беспорядочно скользят по спине Широ, обводят мышцы, то замирают под лопатками, то резко проводят вдоль позвоночника, от шеи к пояснице. Ладонью левой руки Кит сжимает его загривок, наконец поднимает глаза, сцепляется с Широ взглядом. В его глазах – галрийское золото; приоткрытым ртом он хватает воздух, и Широ видит маленькие клыки; ладони Кита сжимают его так сильно, что на шее и на спине останутся царапины. Кит, похоже, сам не замечает, что с ним происходит: его золотой взгляд хоть и пьяный, но предельно сосредоточенный, как будто он видит только Широ, чувствует только Широ, даже если рядом метеорит упадет – он не заметит. Он толкается бедрами вверх, правая ладонь давит Широ на талию, заставляя вжаться теснее, Широ стонет, потому что член Кита трется о его стояк, и о молнию над его стояком, вдавливая ее до боли, черт, он сейчас кончит, надо хотя бы расстегнуть брюки – 

\- Широ, - выдыхает Кит, подаваясь бедрами вверх, сжимая бока Широ коленями, - я не знаю… ты, как ты хочешь, пожалуйста, только…

Широ целует его – Кит раскрывается навстречу, запрокинув голову, зажмуривает глаза, впуская язык Широ в свой рот. Поцелуй влажный, неумелый и отчаянный – Кит сбивается с темпа, часто дышит, лижет его язык своим, почти рычит. Широ расстегивает его ремень, пуговицу, тянет вниз молнию – когти Кита впиваются в его спину, Кит всхлипывает, а когда Широ наконец касается его члена, стонет так громко, что Широ по старой памяти хочется шикнуть, зажать ему рот, заставить его кусать собственную ладонь, пока Широ лениво вылизывает его головку, трахая его пальцами. Но это Широ-который-был. Широ-сейчас хочет, в целом, того же самого, но чтобы Кит стонал в голос, чтобы не сдерживался, перестал пытаться даже, чтобы к утру охрип. Чтобы утром он со всеми поздоровался севшим, сорванным голосом – и все сразу все поняли. 

Как ты хочешь, Такаши? 

\- Хочу тебя вылизать, - шепчет Широ. У Кита крупный, толстый член, идеальный, совершенный, Широ приходится дважды сглотнуть слюну, прежде чем продолжить. Он размазывает по головке смазку подушечкой большого пальца, медленно, дразнящее, и Кит дергается, как будто его ударили током. Широ целует его в шею под мочкой уха; ухо под его губами горит от жара. – Поставить на четвереньки, чтобы ты вжался лицом в подушки. Чтобы было, что кусать, пока ты будешь держать себя раскрытым для меня. Я тебя поцелую, с языком, и целовать придется долго, потому что смазки у нас нет. Я собирался весь вечер держать тебя за руку, кто же знал, что ты дождаться не можешь, чтобы тебя трахнули – 

\- Да, - протяжно стонет Кит, - чтобы ты. Меня. Широ – 

Широ обхватывает его член ладонью. Кит давится стоном, не договорив; Широ скользит вниз, к основанию, другой рукой мягко сжимает мошонку. 

\- Раз смазки нет, придется языком, - вверх, вниз, и Кит выгибается под ним, уставившись на звезды невидящими золотыми глазами. – Сначала языком, пока ты не расслабишься и не раскроешься. Потом ты начнешь просить. Потом я растяну тебя пальцами, сразу двумя, и языком тоже. Сначала я хочу, чтобы ты хлюпал от слюны, чтобы из тебя текло, чтобы ты кончил только от моей руки и поцелуя, - Кит хрипло втягивает воздух, тянется поцеловать, стонет в поцелуй, растрепанный, бесстыдный, жадный, Широ сжимает ладонь сильнее, скользит вверх чуть резче, чуть быстрее – и Кит кончает ему в ладонь, зажмурившись, с растерянным жалобным выдохом, с отчаянным стоном. 

\- Широ, - шепчет он одними губами, – Широ. Широ. 

Широ, едва слыша, едва соображая сквозь удушливое пламя собственного оргазма, его целует – смазано, и глубоко, и бесстыдно, так, как обещал поцеловать только что, только обещал совсем не в губы. Целует, гладит его подрагивающий член, пока Кит не прикусывает его губу, и объявляет их первый раз чрезвычайно удачным, хотя он сам и кончил в штаны, даже не успев их расстегнуть. 

Кит сжимает его загривок, молча требует: посмотри на меня. Широ жаль прерывать поцелуй – то самое непонятное, тягучее, бесконечное чувство заполняет его снова, и в этот раз Широ успевает заметить, что расцветает оно в сердце. Но Кит хочет смотреть на него, и Широ встречает его взгляд – больше не золотой, совсем человеческий, и совсем уже не неуверенный, но все так же безмерно влюбленный. 

\- Пошли на свидание, - выпаливает Широ прежде, чем успевает понять, что вообще собирается что-то сказать. – На настоящее. В Диснейленд? В кино? У нас еще есть Диснейленд? 

Кит обводит его рот подушечкой указательного пальца. 

\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо говорит он, и в глазах, в улыбке, в его ладони на щеке Широ, во всем нем столько уверенной нежности, что Широ забывает и про Диснейленд, и про завтрашний день, и про все вообще. – На всякий случай: не как брата, - Широ, не сдержавшись, фыркает; Кит улыбается, наклоняется к нему с коротким поцелуем. – Ты – мое все, Широ. Первый, кто поверил в меня. Моя первая любовь. 

Широ поворачивает голову и целует его ладонь. 

Они целуются почти до утра, засыпают в обнимку после вторых оргазмов, так и не успев сбегать за смазкой. Широ просыпается первым – бодрым и отдохнувшим, полным сил, хотя спал всего два часа. 

Просыпается – и просто лежит, прижимая спящего Кита к своей груди и глядя на безоблачное небо. 

И думает, что быть живым - потрясающе. 

Уж он-то знает наверняка.


End file.
